Alyse's Christmas Story
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Friends and family are all you need for Christmas. But what happens when you want a little something more then friendship? Alyse and Tyson find out as they spend their Christmas together. Tyson/OC


**A/N:** So, I know it's the middle of July and a bit early for Christmas stories, but this story has been on my mind for a while and I kinda wanted to get it out. Also, the line-up of stories in my: 'coming soon' binder has been getting pretty long so I wanted to try and thin it out a bit! lol. Just to warn ya; there's a sequel to this coming up (hopefully very soon, as in; within the next day to two) about another one of my OC's.

This was just a tiny, short, fluffy story written for ETP-chan. I know I kinda half-assed it so for that I apologise to you girl, and the rest of you. Still, I still think it's kinda cute anyway so I'm sure you'll still enjoy it! ^^ Love ya all! Enjoy and please R&R!

PS: I do apologise if any of the characters seem a little OOC. -_-;

**Disclaimer:** I won nothing.

* * *

"There... just one more piece, and-"

Hazel eyes looked up when she heard a knock at her door. Starring in wait, Alyse smiled in greeting as her roommate and best friend walked through the door.

"Hey!" Shandi greeted with a smile. "Almost ready? Everyone's waiting for you."

Alyse nodded and turned back to the present in her hands.

"Yep. Just gotta finish wrapping this last gift.."

Shandi paused for a moment before leaving, starring down at her best with her head tilted slightly sideways. After a few moments she spoke again.

"Hey, Li..." The raven haired teen said softly."I know you said you were, but... you sure you're OK?"

Alyse looked up after placing the final piece of tape over the box in her lap and gave her best a genuine smile.

"Yea, I'm OK."

Shandi watched the brunette for a while before finally returning the smile with a single nod.

"OK. I'll be waiting for you with the others downstairs."

Alyse turned to stare at the gift in her lap again once Shandi had left and held it in her gaze as she let her thoughts wanted to the reason her best had asked such a question in the first place. With a sigh, the brunette sat back, placing her hands behind her and leaning back on them as she starred up at the ceiling.

"Stupid boys..." She muttered under her breath. "If they weren't so dumb I wouldn't have to be stressing myself about how to tell them..."

Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and frowned. Sighing again, she sat up, grabbed the recently wrapped present and stood up to join her friends downstairs.

* * *

Alyse stopped at the top of the stairs and starred across the hall at the bottom into the living room. A happy smile came to her lips as she looked around at the people visible there-in. Around the tree sat Hilary and Kenny, chatting it up happily. Ray and Kai stood on the other side of the room next to the fireplace, also chatting, while Max, and Shandi sat on the couch, looking down at Tyson on the floor at their feet while they laughed and chatted with him. After spending Christmas with their families, the bladebreakers had all joined Shandi and Alyse at the small house they shared to spend the remainder of it together.

Smiling again to herself, the brunette made her way down the stairs and into the living room with the others.

"Gomenasai..." Alyse heard Max whispering sympathetically to Shandi as she stepped into the room. The raven-haired beauty turned away from Tyson, who was temporarily distracted by the presents under the tree, and gave the blonde a sad smile.

"Don't worry about me Maxie." She whispered back. "I'll be fine. It's just another day..."

Alyse bit her lip, knowing what the two were talking about, but before she could comment or do anything else, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Al!"

Alyse blushed brightly as she was suddenly enveloped in a familiar blunette's embrace before he pulled away and slung an arm around her shoulders with a wide grin.

"About time!" Tyson exclaimed enthusiastically. "I was starting to get anxious!"

"No, not you." Alyse replied sarcastically, an amused smile on her face.

Tyson grinned wider and released her to take the gift from her hands.

"Let's get this under the tree, shall we?" He said simply, turning to the two teens on the couch. "Catch Maxie!"

Max paused in the conversation he was having with Shandi and gasped as a suddenly surprised expression crossed his face, quickly removing the arm he'd had around Shandi to try and catch the item suddenly being thrown at him.

Alyse and Shandi's faces paled and both gasped in horror and fright, both knowing the highly breakable gift inside wouldn't withstand too heavy an impact. Luckily enough, Max was a good catch and caught the gift without any trouble. All three released a heavy breath and the color returned to the girls' faces. Max frowned and placed the gift under the tree while Alyse sweatdropped and Shandi turned an angry expression on the blunette.

"Tyson, you moron!" She scolded angrily. "You have no idea what's in that! You can't just go throwing around people's gifts like that, you could have damaged it!"

"It's fine, neesan..." Alyse replied, still sweatdropping. "I think we would have known if it was broken..."

Shandi frowned and turned another scolding look on the blunette before sitting back against the couch with a small snort.

Rubbing the back of his head, Tyson gave the brunette a sheepish grin.

"Heh. Sorry Al!"

Alyse sighed before giving the blunette a lopsided smile.

"It's OK, Ty. No harm done."

Tyson grinned brilliantly and grabbed her hand, causing her face to heat up hotly. The champ pulled her towards the tree and dropped to his knees to dig in under it once he was in front of it.

"Know... its... around here... some- ah ha! Got it!"

The blunette emerged from deep under the tree, looking a little disheveled but extremely triumphant at the same time. He was holding a bulky and awkward-looking present, wrapped rather badly, but he looked extremely proud of it.

"This ones for you! You gotta open it!"

Alyse blinked at the gift, making Tyson laugh.

"It's not gonna bite!" He said with a wide grin. "Go on, open it!"

After another few moments of blinking, Alyse finally blushed a little and accepted the gift. Her fingers reached up to pull the poorly tied ribbon free but before she could finish unwrapping the gift a loud shriek like a battle cry was heard and the gift was snatched out of her hands.

"What are you doing!" Hilary cried from her spot now crouched on the floor as she held the gift tightly to her chest. "You can't open anything yet!"

Tyson's face grew angry and he placed his hands on his hips as he glared down at the loud brunette.

"Why not?" He yelled back. "Everyone's here!"

"It's not time yet!" Hilary yelled back heatedly.

"Not time yet!" Tyson repeated irritably, crossing his arms. "Then just what the heck are we supposed to do while we're waiting?"

Alyse sweatdropped again and watched the two other teens bicker for quite some time until finally she stepped forward and timidly lifted a hand.

"Uh... I've got an idea.." She said a little awkwardly. "Why don't we all just go outside for a while?"

The two teens across from her stopped arguing and looked back to her with blinks. After apparently considering it for a while, both grinned.

"Good idea, Alyse!" Hilary said enthusiastically. "Lets all go outside!"

"You ol' genius you!" Tyson teased, reaching out to give the brunette a nuggie. The teen squirmed free of the blunette and reached up to fix her hair while she smiled at the bluenette.

"I know." She teased back. "Come on, lets go."

* * *

Outside, it was snowing lightly, but that didn't bother the friends as they all laughed and played in the snow.

"Whatcha think, Andi?" Alyse asked with her head tipped slightly to the side as she starred at her huge snowman. "Dipper hat or beanie?"

Shandi paused in sticking a classic carrot nose on her snowman to look over at Alyse's. She laughed lightly at the choices in her best's hand and finally pointed at the pot in the brunettes left hand.

"The dipper hat." The raven haired teen replied with an amused grin.

The brunette placed the dipper on top of the snowmans head and stepped back to smile at him. Beside her, Shandi reached up to stick a launcher and beyblade in her snowman's hand for comical effect and when she stepped back to look at him, she gasped as suddenly half of his head was blown off by a renegade snowball. Turning her head to the right, her expression was the definition of shock as Max stood nearby, grinning wildly and chuckling while casually tossing a snowball up and down in his hand.

"MAX!" Shandi exclaimed trying her best not to burst into laughter. "You murdered my snowman! MURDERER!"

That said, she scooped up a pile of snow and lit off after the blonde just before he took off running and laughing like a madman.

Alyse smiled and shook her head before turning back to her own snowman. Suddenly however, she felt something smack her in the back of the head and gasped loudly before turning around to see Tyson standing there whistling innocently with his hands behind his back. A grin over coming her own face, Alyse scooped up her own pile of snow and formed a snowball of her own before whipping it at the blunette and getting him smack-dab in the middle of the face.

"Oomph!" Tyson exclaimed before reaching up to wipe his face.

Seeing Alyse standing before him, laughing herself to tears, he grinned and aimed another snowball at her but this time she dodged it and took of running. Thus started the snowball war of the century.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with that!" Tyson yelled loudly, darting off after the brunette.

Alyse shrieked playfully as she narrowly avoided Tyson's hand as he made to grab her. The blunette went down face-first in the snow and Alyse took off in the opposite direction. With a laugh, Tyson jumped up and bolted after her.

The two ran past Kenny and Hilary making snow angels, past Ray who was waiting with a snowball in hand, ready to ambush Max and Shandi, and past Kai who was leaning against a tree with crossed arms, watching his friends play with the usual stoic expression but a warm glint in his eyes. They ran past everyone and behind the house, where Max and Tyson had build a snow fort earlier. That's where Alyse decided to hide as she skidded around the corner of the house and dove behind the snow blockade. There she sat, panting and waiting to catch her breath and take off again before the blunette found her. With a huge grin on her face, she covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her panting as she peered through the spy-hole in the fort and watched the blunette look around in wonder and confusion.

Tyson's head darted this way and that before his eyes landed on a huge boulder in the yard and grinned mischievously. Alyse bit back a giggle as the blunette stealthily made his wa y over to it before pouncing behind it as if expecting to see her hiding there. He stood back with a pout when he saw that she wasn't and lifted his hand up to scratch his head. Suddenly a peep from behind the fort made his head swivel. With a huge grin he straightened triumphantly.

"Ah-ha!" He said with a huge grin as he approached the small fort. "Now I've got you!"

Alyse giggled and watched the blunette approach her until finally he rounded the side of the fort and grinned triumphantly.

"There's nowhere to hide!" He boomed in what was obviously supposed to sound super villain-ish.

"I guess I'm in trouble then!" Alyse exclaimed with a laugh.

She made to dive out of the fort and run off again, and Tyson made to follow her, but the blunette tripped over the low wall and was sent flailing forwards - right on top of Alyse.

The two blinked at each other and as they did, their faces flushed brighter and brighter. Still, neither teen moved. It wasn't until they heard their friends calling their names that Tyson's face finally turned scarlet and he jumped up off of the girl and stood up, extending his hand to her just as the others rounded the side of the house.

"There you guys are!" Hilary said simply. "We've been looking all over for you... what are you doing?"

Alyse's face brightened as much as Tyson's as she finally took his hand and allowed him to hoist her to her feet.

"N-nothing." She stuttered in embarrassment. "We were just goofing around."

"Oh." Hilary stated simply, looking totally oblivious while Max and Shandi exchanged a look, grinning like Cheshire cats. "Well, it's getting cold and most of us are soaking wet. We're gonna head in for some cocoa and to open our gifts. You guys coming?"

Tyson's flush disappeared and he pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically.

"Yeah-hea!" He cheered wildly. "Are we ever! C'mon, Al!"

The blunette grabbed the brunette's hand and bolted for the house, dragging the still blushing girl behind him as the others laughed heavily behind them.

* * *

Once everyone had changed into dry clothes and gotten a cup of hot cocoa, they all arranged themselves around the Christmas tree. Tyson decided to play Santa Clause and everyone had a good laugh at his antics while he passed out the gifts and cracked his usual jokes.

Eventually, the poorly-wrapped gift from before emerged again, it being one of the last ones left as Tyson once more handed it to Alyse with a wide grin.

"Now that I know Hilary's not gonna have a cow." He said teasingly. "Here!"

Alyse grinned and accepted the gift for a second time, both not even noticing the death glares they were getting from a certain other brunette from across the room. It was hard, but the brunette tried to restrain her excitement as she all but ripped the paper to shreds trying to get the gift unwrapped as soon as possible. When it finally was opened, she blinked down at the item in her hands with a blank expression.

"I thought you could use it for your writings." Tyson said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Make things kinda easier..."

Alyse starred down at the file folder in her hands, decorated in all her favorite colors. She had almost hoped it was going to be something cute a sentimental, but hadn't really expected it from that champ; that would have been too un-Tyson like. Still, come to think of it, it was obvious Tyson had put a lot of thought into it, and knowing him, the simple gift had probably taken him months to pick out. Plus, he was being thoughtful and the gift was practical, especially with him remembering her favorite pass time where few other people really bothered with or respected it. That in itself was thoughtful and sweet enough. Besides the folder was rather large and, looking inside, she saw that it contained a park of her favorite pencils, a pack of colored labels for organization, and a few other various things that she often used for her writings and keeping them organized. To say the gesture was sweet was an understatement and utterly adorable.

Without warning, Alyse thrust herself forward and threw her arms around the blunette.

"Thank you so much, Ty!" She exclaimed happily. "This is great! And just what I needed!"

Tyson blinked, a little stunned as he steadied himself and wrapped an arm around the girl while he held them both up with the other.

"Really?" He asked, sounding a little hopeful. Alyse nodded.

"Really! It's great!"

Tyson grinned proudly and triumphantly.

"Alright! Guess I did good!"

"Yes you did!" The brunette replied teasingly. "Real good!"

Alyse pulled back from Tyson and watched him turn back to the tree again.

"Hm, one left. Wonder who this one's for?"

"That one's for you." Alyse said simply, her blush returning once again. "It's got no tag but it's from me... that's the one you tossed Max earlier tonight."

Tyson gave her another sheepish look but sat with crossed legs and place the gift between them. Not wasting any time, he tore the wrapping off the box and opened the lid once the paper was all gone. Blinking down inside the box, Alyse blinked as she awaited the blunette's expression. She watched him pull out a decent-sized snow globe and blink at it with a blank expression. Inside were two little figurines that looked oddly like the two sitting before each other just then. Underneath the two figurines were the words;_ BFF! Love __Alyse!_

"Well..?" Alyse askednervously, biting her lip expectantly. "Do you like it?"

Tyson starred at the glob for another few moments, his thumb and forefinger on his chin while he observed the gift thoughtfully. When finally he spoke, he reached out to place his finger on the globe and point at the figurines.

"That dude in there looks a lot like me..."

Alyse sweatdropped and fell over.

"That's because it is you, Tyson!" She groaned, half-amused and half-disbelieving. "It's you a-and me... I made it myself."

Tyson looked up at the blunette in surprise.

"You made this? Really?... For me?"

Alyse bit her lip and nodded.

"Um-hm..." She replied shyly. "So... you like it?"

Tyson looked back at the globe and finally grinned wide. He then placed it down and leaned ahead to pull Alyse back into another hug.

"I love it!" He exclaimed happily. "You rock, Al! You're so cool!"

Alyse blushed madly but smiled happily, positively glowing as she once again hugged the blunette back.

"Mistletoe!"

The two teens pulled away from each other again and both looked up to see Max standing over them with the classic Christmas plant in hand, his eyes closed with a huge, very Max-like grin on his face.

"You know what that means!" The blonde sang cheerfully.

Alyse and Tyson looked back at each other before turning scarlet and looking away from each other again.

"N-not in front of everyone..." Alyse stammered in embarrassment.

"Y-yea guys!" Tyson agreed hotly as well. "That's just weird..."

Both teens turned after that to Kai, having heard him utter a firm 'no'. They blinked to see Shandi standing beside him, whispering something in his ear. There was an irritated expression on his face but he seemed to be listening to what the girl was saying nonetheless.

"No." He said again once the girl pulled away.

Shandi didn't seem to be willing to take no for an answer however and reached up to grab the front of Kai's shirt to pull him down slightly to her level and whisper furiously in his ear again, a determined expression on her face this time. Eventually Kai released an extremely agitated sigh and pried Shandi's hands off the front of his shirt.

"Fine!" He hissed in annoyance, pushing the girl away from him as she straighted from his place against the fireplace.

With an irritated expression, the dark Russian approached Alyse and Tyson, whom were blinking at him in bewilderment. Wordlessly he bent slightly when he was in front of them and lifted Alyse to hoist over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while Tyson he grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged them both from the room.

"Hey!" Alyse screamed loudly, kicking and flailing from her place over Kai's shoulder. "I'm not a sack of potatoes, Kai! Whatever Shandi said to you, forget it! Put me dooooown!"

But Kai ignored her, and Tyson's angry words as he dragged both out into the hall and opened a smallish door off to the side of it. Throwing Tyson inside, the blunette removed Alyse from his shoulder and unceremoniously dropped her onto the floor before grabbing a hold of the door and slamming it shut.

"Now you're not in front of everyone." His voice echoed through the door. And as the two inside behind the door heard a soft click, they listened to Kai's footsteps softly padding away from them as their so-called friends roared with raucous laughter from the living room.

"Great. Just great." Alyse said moodily, reaching up to click on a light. "I guess I could have given you a tiny peck on the cheek or something to satisfy them..."

Tyson looked around the tiny room he quickly reAlzed was a spare closet to keep extra pillows, linens and blankets. Grabbing a few pillows and blankets from one of the shelves, he dropped them on the floor and plopped down on them, his hands behind his head as he starred up at the brunette.

"You don't really think that would have satisfied them, do you?"

Alyse sweatdropped again.

"No. Probably not."

She blinked at Tyson as the blunette patted the spot beside him, blushing faintly for a moment before lowering herself to the floor and lying next to him on one of the pillows.

All was quiet for some time until Tyson finally rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow to look at her.

"Hey, Al?"

Alyse turned to give him a questioning look.

"Yea, Ty?"

"If... if we were alone under the mistletoe... what would you have done?"

Alysebit her lip and looked away from the blunette.

"I...I... Well.. what would you have wanted me to do?"

Tyson rolled back over onto his back again.

"Well... I think I would have liked to have kissed you... or you kiss me... whatever."

Alyse's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" She stammered in shock. Tyson chewed his cheek and nodded.

"Yea." He said simply.

Alyse bit her lip as she starred at him, trying desperately to ignore her thundering heart. Eventually she managed to gather up her courage and sat up to stare down at Tyson nervously.

"Well... we're alone now.." She whispered timidly. Tyson's gaze turned to her without moving his head. After a few moments he smiled.

"Yea, we are." He whispered back.

"Is it... too late to give you that kiss now? Or do you need the mistletoe?"

Tyson grinned at the playful yet shy comment and leaned up on his elbows as he starred up at the girl.

"Nah, I think I can do without the mistletoe." He replied teasingly.

Alyse's heart skipped a beat and she smiled before leaning down into Tyson's face slightly, mere centimeters away from his face. Somewhere along the way, however, she seemed to lose her nerve so Tyson smiled softly and took over, leaning up and closing the distance between them to gently press his lips to hers. Both faces flushed happily as Tyson slipped his arms around Alyse's back and gently pulled the brunette down with him. The brunette smiled against his lips as her hands reached up to tenderly cup his face. After a few moments, Alyse pulled back from Tyson, just enough to be able to speak.

"Tyson... there's something you should know..." She whispered against his lips.

"Don't tell me you're actually a dude." Tyson teased playfully. Alyse pulled further back from him and gave him an odd expression, unsure if she should be amused or offended.

"No!" She exclaimed with a laugh and a light smack on the arm for the blunette, choosing to portray a little of both. "It's nothing like that, you goof!"

She lowered her head and tipped it to the side, starring up at the blunette from the corner of her eye and from under her lashes.

"I... I think I... I think I might love you, Tyson..."

Tyson blinked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter, stunning the brunette speechless. When he finally calmed down he grabbed hold of the girl and yanked her down downwards him for a giant bare hug, making her gasp loudly.

"Well that's great news!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "Cause I know I love you!"

Alyse blinked over Tyson's shoulder for a few minutes before pulling away from the blunette and starring down at him with serious eyes.

"I'm serious, Tyson..." She whispered softly, her heart beginning to pound a little dreadfully in her chest. "I don't mean like... just a friend."

But despite what she expected, Tyson grinned yet again and his eyes sparkled like a kid on Christmas day.

"I know that." He said happily. "I don't mean friend either. I mean like Shandi likes Tala... like a boyfriend is supposed to like a girlfriend..."

Once again the brunette was shocked speechless, but this time Tyson didn't give her time to respond.

"So. Since we both feel the same..."

The blunette trailed off and blushed brightly, looking away from the girl still in his arms. After starring at him for a while, Alyse finally beamed brightly, her heart soaring as she suddenly glomped Tyson, tears coming to her pretty hazel eyes.

"Oh, Tyson!" She exclaimed happily. "I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

Tyson's heart did a back flip and soared right out of his chest when Alyse crushed her lips to his again for a heated kiss.

Even if things didn't go exactly as planned for Tyson, it had all been worth it in the end, just to be the highlight of Alyse's Christmas story.


End file.
